


Tentacles

by defholic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Dirty Talk, Hentai, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Tentacles, Top Bang Chan, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defholic/pseuds/defholic
Summary: After Jisung mentions a certain video to Chan, he finds Jisung another video he knows he'll enjoy.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 8
Kudos: 277





	Tentacles

“I’m so bored.” Jisung is laying upside down off the side of his bed with his Nintendo Switch in his hands, deep into his third hour of Animal Crossing: New Horizons. His boyfriend, Chan, sat across the room at his desk, working on producing a new song. He takes off his headphones and turns around in his chair so that he’s facing Jisung. Somehow, even upside down, Chan couldn’t help but notice how ridiculously cute Jisung was. 

“I said, I’m so bored.” Jisung sat up, staring intently at Chan with a slight pout on his lips. Jisung loves attention, even though he won’t admit it, and sometimes Chan is too tangled up in his work that he forgets about that. 

“Why don’t you take a break from your game, yeah? You’ve been playing for a while now. Come here, we can watch something fun.” Chan patted his lap signaling for Jisung to come sit on top of him. Truthfully, it wasn’t uncommon for Jisung to be in Chan’s lap, taking small naps in his embrace while Chan worked at his computer. It made him feel safe. Turning off his game and sluggishly climbing off the bed, Jisung made his way across the room to Chan’s desk. Jisung was wearing a loose fitting tee shirt and pajama shorts that were questionably short. The younger boy plopped down in his boyfriend’s lap, sitting so that he was facing the computer screen. Chan and Jisung spent a lot of time watching anime together, and Chan’s collection of pirated anime was extensive. As a matter of fact, he had an entire hard drive with sorted folders containing hours upon hours of anime. In addition to the anime of course, Chan had a special folder for special videos. Jisung didn’t know much about it before they started dating, but Chan had told him that the videos were called hentai, which he had come to learn was basically just cartoon porn. Chan’s taste in hentai was… questionable. Jisung knew that Chan had downloaded a ton of videos of girls with gigantic breasts, completely disproportionate to their bodies. Jisung had seen these videos and quite frankly, he wasn’t interested in the slightest. He had accepted the fact that hentai wasn’t for him until one day, by chance, he came across a video of a girl completely bound by tentacles, the slimy appendages thrusting into every hole she had. He’d never seen anything like it. Jisung was completely entranced by the video, the squishy sounds of the tentacles making him squirm. Naturally, he went to Chan to ask if he’d ever seen any videos like that before. The older boy simply laughed at him, telling him that tentacle stuff in hentai was pretty popular. They never brought it up again, but Jisung found himself getting off to that same tentacle video almost daily. 

“Remember when you asked me about the video with the tentacles?” Chan asked Jisung, wrapping an arm around Jisung’s small waist. Jisung went red in the face immediately. Now he understood what Chan meant by ‘we can watch something fun’. His boyfriend was about to fucking show him tentacle hentai. 

“Y-yeah, I remember it.” He did remember it of course, almost too well. 

“Well,” Chan giggles in his boyfriend’s ear. “I think I found something else that you might like. Do you wanna see it, baby?” Jisung finds himself saying yes before the sentence is even out of his boyfriend’s mouth. Does he want to see it? Of course. Is he a little bit embarrassed that he ever even brought up the tentacle video to Chan in the first place? Of course. 

With the mouse in his hand that isn’t wrapped around Jisung’s waist, Chan navigates folder after folder of his hard drive, until finally coming upon a folder titled “Untitled”. Very inconspicuous. He opens the folder, clicks the first video, and it opens. The computer screen is suddenly taken up by an image of a dark, damp looking area. It kind of looks like the inside of a sewer, Jisung thinks to himself. The shot changes and the image that hits Jisung’s eyes is both as disturbing as it is arousing, a small girl is being held against the wall of the sewer-like location by pink tentacles that are practically attacking the small body of the anime girl on screen. Jisung notices that there are tentacles sucking on the girl’s breasts and he gasps. The tentacles are gigantic, so big that when they enter the girl, her stomach bulges to accommodate the size. Jisung doesn’t even realize it, but at this point he’s extremely hard, fascinated by the sight on the screen. This is even better than the video he’d been watching before. How did Chan find this? 

“You like it, huh? I knew you would.” Chan grazes his hand over the top of Jisung’s shorts, making him jolt back to reality. Jisung turns his head back to look at Chan with pleading eyes.

“Watch the video, baby.” Jisung turns back around, and Chan sticks his thumb inside the waistband of Jisung’s shorts, teasing him. The squelching sounds of the tentacles are driving Jisung crazy at this point and he needs to be touched. 

“Is it okay if I touch you, Sungie? I’ll make you feel real good, just focus on your video and let me do the work.” Jisung whines and nods pathetically fast, needing to feel some sort of friction on his cock or else he might go crazy. Chan pulls down Jisung’s shorts, noticing that he wasn’t wearing underwear, and also noticing that Jisung was already painfully hard and leaking even before being touched. Even the cold air of the room hitting Jisung’s cock feels good and makes him buck his hips. 

“Wow, you like this more than I thought. You’re so wet, Sungie.” Chan doesn’t even need to grab lube to jerk Jisung off with because of how much precum has already leaked out of his dick. Jisung is writhing under Chan’s touch as he gently strokes his cock. 

“Chan-” Jisung moans, once again turning back to look at his boyfriend. 

“I said watch the video baby, don’t pay attention to me.” Jisung relaxed and leaned slightly back against Chan, getting comfortable against the older boy’s body while also giving Chan the space to use the hand that wasn’t around Jisung’s cock to softly play with his balls. Jisung was in euphoria, moaning loud as the girl in the video was practically torn in two by the gigantic tentacles. Chan’s hands touched Jisung just right, and he found it hard to not cum right then and there, but he wanted to hold out as much as possible. He continued moaning almost pornographically as a tentacle was forced down the throat of the anime girl. He wondered how it would feel, the slimy wet tentacles filling up every hole he had, wrapping around his cock and roughly milking all the cum from his body. 

“You’re so hot, Jisung, fuck.” Chan kissed the top of Jisung’s head, then the top of his ear, and then turned Jisung’s neck slightly so that he was able to kiss and bite the area softly. “God look at you, such a dirty boy getting off to something like this. I can only imagine how many times you must’ve gotten off to video you told me about.” It was almost too much for Jisung, the incredibly hot video playing while Chan said dirty things like that in his ear. He wanted to cum so bad, and Chan knew that he was close. He also knew that the best part of the video was coming. He increased the pace of his hand wrapped around Jisung’s cock, the younger boy so overwhelmed with pleasure that he grasped at the armrests of Chan’s desk chair, almost screaming because of how good it felt. 

To Jisung’s surprise, at that very moment the huge tentacle pulled out of the girl’s vagina, green slimy cum shooting everywhere, covering her body. He was amazed. This didn’t happen in the other video that he watched. He couldn’t take it, the speed of Chan’s hand was fucking relentless and Jisung’s vision went blurry as he felt his body reach its boiling point.

“C-cumming-” Was the only thing that Jisung could say before his body practically convulsed, throwing his head back against Chan’s shoulder as his balls twitched and shot a pathetic amount of cum from his dick, coating Chan’s hand and his desk, as well as his own shirt. Chan continued to stroke Jisung’s cockl, and even though the video had ended, the girl fucked out and covered in the green slimy tentacle cum, Chan didn’t stop. Jisung couldn’t even open his eyes because of how it felt, increasingly painful with each second but he could feel a second orgasm approaching fast. 

“Gonna cum a second time, aren’t you? I know you wish that you could be fucked just like in that video, huh? Wanna feel your holes all filled up and slimy, dirty little whore.” 

“Mmm, want that so badly.” Jisung could barely talk at this point, the amounts of pleasure that he felt rendering him speechless. It hurt, but another orgasm hit Jisung’s body just as hard as the first one, making him shake and bringing tears to his eyes, spilling out cum over Chan’s hand again. This time though, Chan stopped, bringing the hand up to Jisung’s mouth and letting him lick off two orgasms worth of his own cum. Jisung practically felt just as fucked out as the anime girl in the video, letting his eyes close and a relaxed smile spread across his cheeks. 

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Chan softly touched Jisung’s head, pulling back his sweat coated hair off his forehead. He loved Jisung so much, and even in moments like this he thought that he was the cutest thing in existence. 

“I’m cute?” Jisung looked at Chan in amazement. “You just jerked me off to tentacle hentai and that’s what you have to say? I’m cute? You’re a weird one, Bang Chan.” Jisung giggles and presses his lips against Chan’s, before laying his head back down against his shoulder, letting his tired eyes flutter shut.

“Oh and,” Jisung sighs, “You should probably clean my cum off your desk before you get back to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted on here, I'm not really used to writing things longer than the length of a tweet, so I'm sorry if some of it doesn't make complete sense, but thank you so much for reading! Feel free to follow me on Twitter @chanshole if you aren't already!


End file.
